


The First Night Forgotten

by LullabliesAndDreams



Series: The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Human/College, Drunk Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I can’t really think of a good tag, Smut and Fluff, fur parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: She hates being wrong, and this means she’s been wrong for a long time.How did they even end up talking about how they met? They were just feeling nostalgic while looking at their cats — their growing fur family, and then suddenly, they’re talking about the night they met.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The First Night Forgotten

Lydia mostly never enjoys her time out on clubs or bars without one of her close friends so, she never really drink alone. 

Tonight, is one of those unusual night she’s out and alone in a bar, drinking.

The reason for this is because none of her close friends can join her due to reasons she didn’t even listened to, the only thing she heard was ‘they’re not available’, ‘they’re sorry’, and ‘they’ll make it up to her’, and the rest was forgotten because it’s not important — _God_! Tonight is the night she needed alcohol and get drunk, not a different day. 

So even without the company of any of her usual friends, she took time to beautify herself and went to a near bar to her apartment. 

_Why does she needs alcohol?_

Because some asshole stole her idea that she’s been meaning to pitch to her favorite professor. That idea was supposed to get her to an exclusive conference she’ve been dreaming to be a part of, but this asshole Dave... _or was it David? No. It’s definitely Drake_ — he pretended to be someone who admires her, made her talk about her ideas, and then the next thing Lydia knows he’s discussing her idea to her professor. THE FUCKING ASSHOLE. 

She didn’t put up a fight anymore. 

She’s more than that idea, she has a lot more ideas in her genuis head anyway, and a lot more conference that she can go to.

But for now, she going to wallow in irritation and anger, and have a fucking drink and get drunk because she fucking deserve it. 

“Aren’t you lonely?” Someone asked, making Lydia look to her side. 

A man looking down at her, with a smug look on his face (Lydia’s first thought is wanting to punch the guy in the face). He’s wearing an expensive suit, and a cologne that screams ‘Man’, but Lydia knows it’s just a facade. 

“I’ve been watching you for the pass ten minutes. I just can’t help but wonder why a pretty woman like you is alone in a bar like this.” He said, still looking smugly. 

Lydia smirks and run her pointing finger on the ring of her glass, then she look straight to his eyes and said, “Well, person who I don’t know his name —“

”Dave” he interrupted her, which only irk Lydia more, not to mention, this guy have the same name of the guy Lydia’s currently planning to murder. 

“Dave” she repeated, almost gritting her teeth, her deadly smirk is still plastered on her lips. “I don’t feel lonely, if that’s what you’re concern about. What I feel is hatred and fury, so if you don’t mind, please leave me alone.” She finished her drink and wave to the bartender for pour her another drink. 

The guy chuckles and look at Lydia like she’s a challenge and that he won’t give up that easily. 

This is another reason why Lydia don’t like going to bars and clubs alone. Pest and flies just can’t take ‘no’ for an answer, especially when you’re alone. 

‘ _Well, I did try civil._ ’ she thought to herself. The guy was saying something that she’s not listening to. “Can you not test my patiences right now?” She didn’t hide the irritation in her voice and look at the guy like she wants to murder him right then and there, “I know how to castrate using my barehands, believe me, and if you don’t want to end up ball-less, you better fuck off.” 

The look on the guys face was priceless after what Lydia said, and without another beat, he walks away. 

Lydia dunk her new drink and wave for another one... then another one and another one. 

_Ohhh_ _fuck_. She’s getting tipsy. 

Someone’s laughing caught her attention. She squints her eyes to focus her sight to the owner of the said laugh.

He looked at her like she caught him doing something he shouldn’t do. 

Lydia lift one eyebrow at him in question. He’s sitting two sits away and it feels to far from her, so she slips off her seat (almost fall off the ground from her tipsiness) and stand close to him, leaning her hip on the seat next to him. 

She’s not even sure why she’s doing this right now. 

“I—I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you.” He said, swallowing nervously on the lump on his throat.

“Why are you laughing then?” She asked, her tongue twisting. _Geee_ , _maybe_ _I’m already_ _drunk_?

“Amm...” he started, but then the bartender place a shot in front of him breaking the tension for a second. “Shot?” He offered, not looking so sure on his offer.

Lydia rolls her eyes but pick up the shot glass and swallow it in one go. She wipe her lips with her finger and points at the guy, ”Now, person who’s laughing ‘not at me’ —“

”It’s Stiles” he interrupted her, that annoyed her like how she was annoyed to the other guy. 

”What? What the hell is a Stiles?” She said in a demanding way, though, she doesn’t exactly care. 

”It’s a nickname.” He explained, “I got it from —“ 

She rise her eyebrows, and rise a hand stoping him. “I don’t really care. Answer my question Tiles” 

”It’s Stiles” she’s gave him an ‘again, I don’t care’ look, “Right. Ahh... like I said, I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at the guy who tried to hit on you, and how you made him walk away. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, just my ears accidentally pick up on it? I don’t know if that even makes sense —“ he’s rambling, but she let him continue without interupting, trying to see how long it’ll take till he notice she actually not listening. “–Do really know how to castrate using your barehands?” He look at her like he’s really curios.

She gave him a thinking look, put her small hands up to show to him, and look down his crotch, “Want me to show you?”

He face contorted with buffle and fear. ”No.” he said, “no.” He repeated shaking his head, while his hand covering and _protecting_? his crotch.

Lydia snickered and sat besides him. She wave for a drink, took a sip, then turn back to him, “So Biles —“

”Stiles.”

”Whatever.” She finished her drink, and mindlessly stared at his fingers. _No_ _ring_ , _good_. The veins on his arms and his long beautiful fingers also didn’t go unnoticed to Lydia. She gave him a once over and didn’t made an effort to hide it, and finally she asked, “Wanna fuck?” 

There was a lot of stumbling, fumbling, and head hitting the wall, which was awfully painful, but it didn’t made them stop.

They manage to get to Lydia’s room without actual injuries. 

Stiles is carrying Lydia, gripping her meaty ass hard, while Lydia tries to create somekind of friction as she tightens her thighs on his hips.

Lydia is now pin between the door of her room, and she just want him to throw her down her bed, but he seems to still be enjoying their position. 

“Get me to bed already.” She hissed, biting his ears as he groans on her shoulders. 

He didn’t have to be told twice. He spins them together, managing to not seperate his lips on her bruising neck, and then throwing her on her bed like she wanted. 

There was a few seconds of lustful staring before Stiles throw his jacket somewhere in the room and crawl down to her body, attacking her lips. 

Lydia eyes were close, enjoying the feel his mouth on her skin and the feeling of his moving hands on her stomach, slowly going down. She expected him to put his hands on her cunt and touch her already, but the damn guy is a tease and place his hand on her knee, then slowly and painfully run his long finger up and down her thigh.

He’s finally close to her cunt when he suddenly stops. Lydia opened her eyes to glare at him and let him know how piss she is, but then he’s looking questionably on something at the other side of her enormous bed.

She turn her head too to see where he’s looking at and found Prada, her cat, casually sitting on one of the pillows and staring at them. 

”There’s a cat watching us.” Stiles said quietly, like if he make his voice a little louder the cat will attack him, which is ridiculous. 

Lydia turn her face back to him and said, ”So?” Sounding like a challenge. 

He turn to her a little skeptical, but answered, ”Nothing.” It still took him one or two seconds before going back to what he was doing before. 

Lydia couldn’t help but moan loud when one of his finger enter her, which is a surprise because she never been that sensitive before. 

He quickly move three fingers inside her when he felt how wet she is, and Lydia had to bite his shoulder to prevent screaming.

His fingers were thick and long, curls on the right spot, thrust and rub in a good steady pace, and it just feels so good. 

When she thought of coming, he removes his fingers, but she couldn’t even get mad when he kneels in front of her to removes his shirt and toss it somewhere, as she gets to see his happy trail. Her hands moves on it’s on, rubbing his chest, sliding it down to his happy trail, then removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants — Stiles watched her every move with heavy breath.

“Fuck me.” She whispered in his ears, as she push her hands inside his boxer, rubbing his increasingly growing hard cock. 

He hissed a curse and push Lydia down the bed, bitting her lips and sucking. When she squeeze his cock a little too hard, Stiles almost rip her shirt off. 

Lydia fights him off for dominance, pushing her body up, and then turning them around so that she’ll top. 

She straddles his waist, and push her body down on his still covered cock. She lean back just so she can pull her shirt and bralette off quickly then diving back on Stiles skin again. 

The growing heat was becoming too much that they had to quickly help each other out on removing the remaining garments off their skins. 

When they’re finally, _finally,_ both comepletely naked, Lydia blindly reach for a condom on her nightstand but had to pull her hand back when something bites her. 

“What the —“ she turns to her nightstand and find her white napoleon cat sitting comfortably on the nightstand, and over the box of fucking condoms like it’s guarding it. 

Lydia seems to have forgotten Stiles under her, who’s not moving and just amusingly watches her talk to her cat and softly plead for it to get off the freaking nightstand or atleast let her have her box of condoms. 

Her cat was not listening and everytime she tries to steal the box of condom, Prada would hiss at her. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, and he won’t even get mad if they don’t end up fucking because of this. 

But Lydia is determined to get her box of condoms from her lunatic cat, that she got off of Stiles and tried to sneakily crawls much nearer the nightstand. 

She still didn’t get the box because Prada is much faster and she clawed her hand away, and Lydia got so surprised from her cat’s reaction that she tip-off the edge of the bed and fall painfully on her back.

”Ohh my god!” Stiles tried not to let her fall but, of course, he was too late. He scrambles down the bed, to Lydia and checks her for visible injuries. “Are you alright?”

She groans and hides her face with her hands “I’m so embarrass.” She mumbles to herself, but Stiles clearly hears her. When he tried to help her up, she curls her body and told him. “Just leave me alone.”

Stiles chuckles but didn’t give up helping her up. 

Lydia didn’t remove her hands off her face, but finally let him carry her back to bed. The second her body hits her soft bed, she drifts off to sleep, the many alcohol she drinks that night finally catching up on her. 

Stiles let out one last quiet laugh watching Lydia peacefully sleeping now. And, _well... he did end up not getting laid._

It’s okay with him though. 

The night is still not wasted. He did meet this obviously amazing girl, and he hopes to get to know her — she did get his contact information on their way to her house. 

Stiles was about to get off the bed, get dress and get going, _but this cat_ — the cat that’s been continuously interrupting them and the reason why he didn’t get laid — suddenly jumps on his lap, got comfortable and started sleep. 

He got a soft spot for cats, and ‘ _Ohh_ _well_ ’ maybe Lydia won’t mind if he just sleeps there for few hours. So, he lay back on the bed and allowed himself to fall asleep. 

Somewhere in the night, while they both sleep. Lydia unconciously moves to lay on his chest, loving the warm feeling of his body as he wraps his arms around her, while the cat moves to sleep on his chest too. 

* * *

* * *

“... So you’re saying —“ she looks at him skeptically, pointing a finger between them, “— we didn’t _actually_ have sex that night?”

”Nope.” He answered, popping his lips for effect. “You passed out after I got you back to bed. I’ll never make a move on a girl who’s passed out even when she asked me to fuck her. That is called raping.”

Lydia frowns, as she watches her long time boyfriend (they’ve only been going out for more than a year, but you know...) carry all three of their cats to the kitchen to feed them. 

“Ah, ahh! Devs!” He exclaims as he lift the gray tabby kitten off the counter. He pointedly look at the kitten clicking his tongue in warning, while the kitten meows in protest but not putting a fight. “How many times do we have to tell you, no fighting on food with your sisters, especially queen Prada.” He told the kitten, and Prada looks at him then meows like she understand what he just said. “You have your own bowl.” He finished talking to the small cat and put it back to the counter to let it eat. He’s been training the cats to not fight for a week now. 

Lydia followed Stiles to the kitchen, the frown on her mouth still there. 

“What?” Stiles asked, looking curiously on his frowning girlfriend. 

“Nothing.” She simply said. 

”You’re frowning.” He pointed, then making a beeline to the counter to stand close to her, putting both his hands on her waist, then rubs his thumbs soothingly. He then place one hand on her face to take a quick kiss, and look her in the eyes to continue, “That’s not nothing.”

Lydia felt a sudden pettiness and embarrassment because he look so worried when in fact, the only reason why she’s frowning is because their first night turns out to be a freaking embarassment and that she shamefully assumed they fuck that first night. 

And she hates being wrong, and this means she’s been wrong for a long time.

How did they even end up talking about how they met? They were just feeling nostalgic while looking at their cats — their growing fur family, and then suddenly, they’re talking about the night they met. Devs the newest one, and is another kitten Stiles have rescued and don’t want to let go. 

Lydia should tell Stiles not to adopt every kitten he rescues, or they might end up having an apartment full of cats — and she was supposed to be the cat person. 

“I love you.” She told him, not answering his actual question. She just feel like saying the words is appropriate because, he proven to deserve to hear it every time. 

Stiles smiles and chuckles, kissing her again, but didn’t give up his previous query. “I love you too, but you have to tell me if something is bothering you so that we can solve it.”

Lydia move her hands to his shoulder, and one of it plays with the hairs on his nape, ”I always like it when you say ‘we’”

”Lydia —“ he whines. 

She laughs at his tone, and pecks him, “It’s really nothing. I was just being petty because I didn’t remember that night and I was so sure we had sex, when in fact, what happened that night was something out of a romcom scene.” He rise on of his eyebrows at her and she couldn’t help the giggles. “I just hate being wrong. Again. Pettiness.”

He finally gets it, as he laughs with her and pulls her much closer to him with both arms curls around her waist tight. ”You’re really cute.” He told her, Lydia had to hide her blushing face on the crook of his shoulder. “Want to re-enact our first night, but this time, you don’t get to pass out on me.” He whispered on her ear, then bites it to try and seduce her.

Lydia laughs and has to lean her head away to look at his face. “You have to practice your seduction skills Stilinski. You’re rusting.”

”Oh yeah?” He grins, and started to kiss her and swallows her laughs. “Well, you’ll have to teach me, then.” He said, as he lifts her off the floor and starts to walk to their bedroom. 

Later, after hours of practicing their ‘seduction skills’, they will find the kitchen in a total mess for forgetting their mischievous cats, but it wouldn’t matter when they find all three of these cats curl together, sleeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do one more for this series... or not. Hehe 😚
> 
> I really like imagining Stiles as a cat person, and it’s giving me lots of inspiration for this story, however, the stories I have on my mind are messy so, yeah... not really sure if I’ll still add one for this series. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this 😚
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts on the comment section. I’m a sucker for interactions 😚
> 
> Kisses xx — Camille


End file.
